


everything was blue

by smolandtol



Series: the publicity stunt [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom Louis, F/M, M/M, Top Harry, bit of smut at beginning, cupcake date, focuses on the current pr stunt i guess, i might make this into a series but idk yet, idk what else just read it, lots of cute nicknames, louis and harry doing domestic things i mean who doesn't love that, soz its only short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolandtol/pseuds/smolandtol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only two more months. But it felt like a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything was blue

Bright light streamed in through the blinds that Harry had forgotten to close last night, too much excitement from the fact Louis was home. Waking up with his boyfriend pressed to his naked body was something Harry missed a lot when they were away from each other (the blowjobs too, but it was too early in the morning for such impure thoughts).

It was all quite unexpected. One minute Harry was laying on the sofa alone, nonchalantly flipping through the thousands of channels on their telly, the next the door buzzer was going off and Louis' tiny face was at the intercom screen, beanie pulled down tightly.

"Harry, lemme in, it's fucking freezing and someone will probably come past in a second." Honestly, he acted like he didn't live here too, or owned his own key. Well, Harry had never run out into the hall so quick, threw the door open and bundled his boyfriend into his arms. He may have cried a little, but Louis didn't need to know that.

"Missed you so much, Lou." He sniffed, peppering kisses all over his face, while Louis struggled out of his grip

"Alright love, wait 'til the door's shut at least," he dragged his duffle bag in off the doorstep, and kicked the door shut, "resume." He nestled into Harry's larger frame again.

"What're you doing here, I didn't think you'd be back until after my birthday. Why didn't you tell me, I would've cooked? How was skiing, I saw the-" he trailed off when Louis' face dropped, "never mind, c'mon." He scooped up the older boy and carried him back into the lounge, plucking off their shared beanie and dropping it on the floor as he went. 

Harry threw him down on the sofa, and climbed on top of him, pulling of his jacket (which he wears when he's in London but not in the snow in France, Harry inwardly huffed).

"I. Have. Missed. You. So. Much." He pressed a light kiss to different spots on Louis' face after each word. Louis didn't respond, but grabbed the back of Harry's head, tangling his fingers in the long hair, and pulled him into a proper kiss. Harry licked over his bottom lip, and Louis immediately opened his mouth, their tongues clashing together. Louis tasted sweet, cold and faintly of cigarettes and all Harry could think was 'louislouislouis' and how much he couldn't wait to be able to do this every day. He stroked Louis' cheek, whilst the older boy deepened the kiss, but then the unwelcome image of Louis kissing Danielle popped into his head for, like, the fifth time that day, and he pulled away quickly.

"What's wrong baby." Louis' pupils were dilated and he was probably sporting a semi from where he had been rutting against his thigh, but suddenly Harry's eyes were too watery to see. "Are you crying?" Louis struggled to sit up with Harry on top of him, so Harry rolled off, and sat on the floor with his back against the sofa, legs stretched out and toes tucked under the coffee table. He felt the familiar, comforting sensation of Louis' fingers rubbing over his scalp. 

"You kissed Danielle." Harry choked out, voice sounding tiny in the expanse of the room. He heard Louis sigh softly, and slide off the sofa to be next to him. 

"You kissed Kendall." He shot back quickly, but not harshly.

Harry bit his lip and shut his eyes tightly, a tear spilling out and running down his face. "No," he shook his head, "I didn't. It was the angle. I couldn't do it, Louis. The paps were tipped off to make the photo look like a kiss." 

"You know I had to do it, babe." Louis cupped Harry's chin gently, sweeping his thumb over the soft skin. "There was no spark, no nothing. It was staged. You know this." Harry sniffed and opened his eyes. "It's you, Harry. You're the one I'm in love with." He paused for a minute. "The whole time I was away, all I could think about was you and how I can't wait for us to do things like that again. Go on holiday, fly together publicly. Even when I kissed her," Harry looked down at the floor, but Louis squeezed his thigh, "all I could think is that one day, we can do that. In March, baby. Two months. That's all." The younger boy nodded. "All this shit both of us have to do, it's for both of us. We're going to be free soon, my love." He shifted so he was straddling Harry's lap, and rested his forehead against his. "Please say something." 

"I love you so much." Harry whispered. "Sorry - I'm being selfish. We've just been waiting for so long." 

"Two more months." Louis whispered back. 

"Two months." Harry repeated, softly kissing Louis on his mouth. "I can't wait." 

 

They ended up in their bedroom, Louis in just his t-shirt and boxers, lounging on the bed, Harry strolling around in his underpants, looking for the television remote. 

"Are you going to come over here and fuck me?" Louis asked, rolling onto his stomach and propping his chin up in his hand. 

"Make love." Harry corrected, automatically, then processed what Louis had said. "Oh." He stopped and turned to face Louis. "Was just gonna blow you, but okay. Are you clean?" 

"Hm, I'm going back to my boyfriend after a week and a half of no contact, and for once am certain he is actually at home. Of course I'm fucking clean." 

"Okay stroppy, just checking." Harry knelt on the bed and climbed up to Louis, fluttering his eyelashes on his cheek. "'m tired, can you ride me?" 

"I've just travelled halfway around the world an-" 

"You went to France." 

"Halfway around the world and you're going to make me ride you?" Louis continued, ignoring Harry's intervene.

"Yes. I'll fuck you better tomorrow. Roll over, my dear." Harry sincerely instructed.

“Is this what it’s going to be like when we’re old and married.”

“Yes, I can’t wait.” Harry pressed a kissed to the back of Louis’ neck, stuffing one of the throw cushions under Louis hips, and swiftly pulling his boxers down, and off of his legs, leaving his t-shirt on for the slight chill in the air. He pushed his finger into the dip at the base of his spine, before parting his cheeks and audibly groaning. "Fuck, Louis." 

"Shaved, didn't I?" Louis giggled, pushing his arse back into Harry's face. 

"I can fucking see that." Harry ran a finger across Louis' hole, watching it flutter. "Shit."

He quickly left the bed, darting into the en-suite bathroom to grab lube. Coating three of his fingers, he brushed one over Louis' rim and circled around the hole. “So beautiful,” he watched in awe as he clenched and unclenched around nothing, “and all mine.”

“Fuck, Harry, just stick it in before I cry.” Louis whined, and Harry gently pushed in halfway, listening to the gorgeous breath the older boy let out. "More, more." Louis pushed back onto his finger, until it was in to the knuckle. “Harry,” he whined, so Harry pushed in another finger slowly, twisting and turning them until he brushed against Louis’ prostate. Louis let out a tiny whimper. “Fuck, again.” He continued to apply pressure to the spot, adding a third finger, until Louis’ t-shirt was clinging to him, slightly damp with perspiration and he was rutting against the sheets, trying to get some friction on his cock. 

“You ready, sweetheart?” Harry withdrew his fingers, rubbing his hands over Louis arse cheeks and spreading them, looking at his delightful pink hole, ready to take him. 

“Mmm,” Louis groaned incoherently, sliding onto his knees, whilst Harry sat up to lean against the headboard, removing his boxers and revealing his hard dick. Louis hovered above him, as he slicked himself up and lined up with Louis’ entrance, before sinking down onto him slowly. 

“You feel so tight baby, been too long.” Harry’s pupils were blown wide, full of lust and love as he looked at the beautiful boy bouncing gently on his cock. 

“It’s been a week, darling.” Louis gyrated his hips. 

Harry bucked up into him, Louis letting out a loud whine. “Prick.”

After a while, Louis became a little sloppy with his movements, beginning to just circle his hips around on Harry, rather than moving up and down. “Can't. Do. It.” Little breathy moans escaped his mouth, as he tried to find the energy to hit his prostate. Harry decided to take over, for both of their sakes.

He cradled Louis’ band rolled them over to switch positions, so Harry could pound into him. “Mr Styles saves the day.” Harry said aloud, pulling nearly all the way out of Louis and thrusting back in, causing Louis to let out a deliciously loud moan. “Is that, like, a new kink or something, Mr Tomlinson?” Harry teased. 

“No, you,” he gasped, “idiot. You’ve got my-”

Harry didn’t let him finish the sentence, now he’d found his prostate he made sure he was nailing it every time he pushed back in, until Louis was a quivering mess on the bed, desperate to come. 

“Are you going to come, baby?” Harry pressed a kiss to Louis’ lips, more a mess of tongue than actual kiss. It was still nice, though. He reached his hand down to grab Louis’ flushed cock, and it only took a gentle swipe across the head before he came all over Harry’s fist. Harry continued to fuck into Louis, chasing his orgasm, until he came from Louis clenching around him due to sensitivity. He gently pulled out of the older boy, before collapsing on top of him.

It took about five minutes before either of them can fathom the energy to speak. “I am very fucked out. This is what happens when the everyday schedule is broken. A thirty minute session breaks us.” Louis stretched his arms above his head. “Also, I can feel your come dripping out my arse.”

“Should I get a flannel.” Harry’s voice was muffled by the pillow.

“Nah, it’s okay. Feels quite nice.” Then he paused. “You can lick it out tomorrow.”

“Bastard.” 

“I'm not joking.”

“I know.” They both lay silent again, hazy under the evening sun casting strips of light across the room. “Keep talking.”

“What?”

“Your voice sounds pretty after sex.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Anything.”

Louis rolled onto his side, his blue eyes boring into Harry’s green ones. “I love you.”

He said it with so much sincerity, Harry very nearly started crying again. “I love you too, baby.”

“You’re being very emotional H, are you pregnant?” 

“I hope so, I've always wanted a baby.” Then he pulled Louis into his arms. “You're my baby.”

“You’re such a sap.” Louis teased, but pressed a kiss on his nose. “Can we sleep now?”

It was only eight in the evening, but they were both exhausted; from the sex and from the stunts. Two more months, then they were free. 

 

That’s how Harry woke up to his naked boyfriend in his arms. He lie watching him for a bit, before softly kissing his forehead, and getting up to have a shower. After pulling on some tracksuit bottoms, Harry made his way downstairs, damp hair dripping down his back. He didn’t want to wake Louis with the noise of cooking breakfast, so laid on the sofa, pulling his MacBook onto his lap. 

It didn’t take long for him to come across more pictures of Louis and Danielle on his Twitter timeline, swanning around the ski resort holding hands, and his mood quickly diminished. He pushed his laptop onto the floor, instantly regretting it when he heard the loud bang it made. It also didn’t take long for Louis to come padding down the stairs, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. 

“What was that?” He rasped out. Fuck, Harry adored his morning voice. He peeped over the sofa at him, to see he was still naked. Double fuck. 

“Laptop.” He mumbled, as Louis came round to settle in his lap. He sighed when he saw the screen. 

“Maybe don’t go on Twitter for a bit, Haz.” He fondly pushed Harry’s soggy hair off of his face. “What’s up?” He traced over Harry’s bird tattoos. 

“Just wish we could do that. Not in two months. Now.” He realised how grouchy he sounded when Louis raised an eyebrow and stood up off his lap. “Sorry, ‘m bit tired and-” Louis held out a hand. 

“What?”

“I want it to. So let’s go out today. Just me and you.”

“Wait, what?”

“You heard me.”

“What if someone sees us?”

“We’re in the same band, Harry. Alleged ‘best mates’. It’s not a crime. Come on.”

Harry practically jumped up off the sofa, scooping Louis into a hug. “Love you, love you, love you.” He mumbled into his hair. 

 

So that’s how they ended up in Primrose Bakery together an hour later, pondering over all the cupcakes under the class cabinet. 

“What ones do you want, babe?” Harry made sure to keep his voice low. This was all so new to them. 

Louis beamed up at him, hair fanning out from under his beanie. “I like the lemon ones. The pink ones look cute too, though.” He pointed to the plate of cupcakes with light pink frosting. 

“Two of each?” Harry asked, Louis nodding in response.

Louis proudly clutched the box on the way out. “Where to now?”

“I was thinking the park, we could-”

“Excuse me, are you Harry Styles? From One Direction?” A young man politely enquired, causing Harry to spin round and face him.

“Er, yeah, I am!”

“Awesome! My sister is a huge fan - would I be able to get a picture?”

“Um, I'm kind of trying to go incognito today, so I'm on photo lockdown.” Harry politely explained. “You can have a cupcake though?” He tried to bargain. 

“Oh, no I understand. And I’m fine thanks mate, have a nice day.” 

“Have a cupcake, I insist.” Harry opened the box, picking up a cupcake and dropping it straight onto the pavement.

Louis sniggered. “Well, that’s fucking embarrassing.” Harry scowled at him. “Here, you might as well take it yourself so old butter fingers doesn’t drop another.” He held the box out towards the man, who graciously took one. 

“Well, it was really nice meeting you. Thank you for the cake!” 

“You're welcome mate. Also, if you could wait until later to mention to anyone you’ve seen us, we’d really appreciate it. Just so we can get out of the area.”

“No problem.” He smiled. “Thanks again.”

 

They went straight home after that, out of fear of being seen again. The couple definitely were not in the mood from another retaliation from Modest!. Instead, they had a lazy day together at home, something they hadn’t done in a while. Louis made Harry watch a football match for a while, which he really didn’t mind as much as he made out. Then, Louis snuggled onto Harry under their duvet whilst they watched Love, Actually. It was kind of a perfect day, really. 

Evening rolled around far too quickly, and Harry wanted to cook for Louis. 

“You don’t have to do that.” Louis absentmindedly began to loosely plait Harry’s hair. “We can just order takeout.” 

“I want to.” Harry insisted, then Louis insisted on accompanying to the Tesco down the road. 

They tried to get what they needed and leave quickly, but two fans stopped and asked for pictures with Harry, and a mum stopped for a chat, explaining her two daughters were huge fans of ‘Harry and his bandmates’. Louis was surprised that wearing a beanie made him unrecognisable to these three people that he was, in fact, one of the other bandmates, but considered it a blessing, as it means nobody had spotted them together in public. 

 

After dinner, Louis and Harry had a long bath together, taking time to wash each other’s hair, and just to chat, before cuddling up in bed and just enjoying being together. The peace didn’t last long though, as Louis’ phone started vibrating on the bedside table. 

He felt like screaming before he had even answered.

“You and Harry went out together today.”

“Hello to you too, Richard. How are you today?” Louis responded sarcastically. Worry crossed Harry’s face – a call from the top man, Richard Griffiths, was very rare and never brought anything but bad news. Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s hair, reassuring the younger boy. 

“We put all this time and money into strategically planning these stunts to make them believable, and you just go and blow it all for a cupcake date with your – boyfriend.” He spat.  


“Platonic friend, and fellow bandmate.” Louis said, mocking the voice of the woman who had branded them as this at their last Modest! meeting. “Who I also happen to be fucking.” Harry winced. 

Ten minutes later, Louis was off the phone, teary-eyed and worn down. Harry was nuzzled into his side, littering kisses all over his chest. “’m sorry Harry, that was a shit idea to go out today. I’ve just messed things up even more.”

Harry shook his head. He’d heard Richard speaking, knew what was happening now. “Wasn’t stupid. I loved it. I love you. And we have to make sacrifices for people we love, right?”

A tear slipped out of Louis’ eye, and he brushed it away, embarrassed. “I don’t deserve you.” He said softly. 

“You deserve the world.” Harry gently kissed his lips, and wiped under his eyes. “Now you’re crying. How the turntables.” He joked lightly, quoting The Office. 

“You fucking idiot.” Louis buried his face into his chest. “Love you so much.” 

They made love again that night, knowing it would be their last time for a while. Harry took his time and Louis stayed wrapped in Harry’s arms until the morning – it was one of those nights. 

 

Harry woke the next morning to Louis creeping around the room, quietly packing a few weeks’ worth of clothes into his case. He sat up against the headboard, eyes following him around the room. Neither of them spoke. 

He carried Louis’ case downstairs for him, whilst Louis tied his shoelaces. They still hadn’t spoken. 

When Harry opened the door for Louis, the smaller boy nearly knocked all the wind out of Harry with how hard he hugged him. “I love you so so much, and I’ll see you soon and I will call and text every day. I promise.”

Harry nuzzled into Louis’ hair, inhaling the scent, the last time he would be able to for a little while. They hadn’t been apart this long for over a year. “I’ll try to come and see you, I really will.”  


Louis nodded, smiling, but his eyes looked sad. He stroked Harry’s cheek. “See you soon, pumpkin.” 

“Love you, Lou.” He watched Louis climb into the taxi. He waited until it had pulled away to shut the door. He imagined Louis boarding the plane to Atlanta, taking Oli with him just to have a familiar face around. 

Then he sat down on the hall floor and cried. 

Only two more months. But it felt like a lifetime.


End file.
